custombarneyfandomcom-20200215-history
She's Born! The Barney Hunter Hope! / Transcript
(Opening theme) (Subtitle: stars and hearts fall with rainbows as the title card is introduced) Hope: She's Born! The Barney Hunter Hope! (Hope taps her alarm clock and wakes up and yawns) Hope: (narrating) My name is Hope Fujimori. I'm 19 and in my first year of college. Unlike my fellow classmates I'm pretty much out of the ordinary and collect Barney merch... Well actually, everything except for the tapes when I try to find them in the thrift store an older woman always beats me to it... Well.. Except... Hope: See you later mom!! (Hope walks to school but then...) Hope: A thrift store!! Maybe I'll be able to complete a collection in one swoop!! (Inside..) Hope: Wow!! It's the entire Time Life collection of Barney tapes! I wanted to wait on these but... Lady: That'll be $4.50. Hope: Thank you so much!!! Hope: (smiling) (Summersfield State) (Room 119 - Charlie Peters) Hope: Full on dash! Hope: Ah... Monique: Looks like you found a big Barney pile again huh Fujimori? Hope: Yeah I guess so.. Hope: (narrating) See this girl? That's Monique Mompoint, my best friend, she's the daughter of a famous voice actress and is the wealthiest girl in school! She's got a little sister and her dad writes a comic book series for elementary school students that goes all the way up to high school! Monique: Someone must've paid a lot for those way back then! Hope: I'm just glad I got a good deal on them... Professor Peters: Alright settle down, now that we've gotten through chapter one, let's move on to chapter 2, page 45 in your textbooks... (After class and during lunch) Hope: Pickles make everything better! Om nom nom nom nom!! Monique: Hope, tell me something. Hope: Yeah Mo-chan? Monique: You come in to class sometimes with lots of Barney items.... Why do you collect them? Hope: Well I do go to thrift stores mostly... But mainly.. It's because of my uncle. Monique: Um I thought you had two or three? Hope: Living ones, but uncle Richard was the bee's knees!! Monique: Um hey you know the guy on the back of your Barney box, Richard Leach? Hope: Well, of course! When I was born I had some kind of connection, he gave me a yellow blanket just like Baby Bop's... When I was 2, he let me meet the original Wiggles too... When I turned 4, he promised me Lyrick Studios, as long as I could move in with him in Texas and go to school there when I got older... But shortly after he made that promise, he died of a heart attack and HiT Entertainment got hold of the company... But I buy them all because of him... And one day when I have enough money, I'll buy out the company again and become their first female executive!! Matthew: Barney has been off the air for years now.... Hope: I'll bring it back... And make it as awesome as it was before. (Grinning determinedly) (Later that afternoon, Hope gets off the subway and walks home) (Hope is shown listening to "One step" by her favorite band Sky Girl) (When...) (Rustle rustle rustle) Hope: Huh? (She looks at the bush) (Hope shrugs it off) (A purple dinosaur doll pops out of the bushes) Dinosaur; She's the one. I can already feel it. (That night as Hope comes home) Hope: I'm home! (She walks up to the fridge) Hope: Notes from mom and dad huh? They're out again aren't they? They prepared dinner for me... (She sits down to eat) Hope: Bless this food I'm about to munch on... And bless uncle Richard. I'm still chasing after your dream. Amen. (She is about to take a munch on it but....) (CRASH!) Hope: Eh?! What in the world?! (Hope finds her old yellow blanket on the floor) Hope: Old Yello-san! Okay if there's a burglar in the house.... I've got a... (picks up old Wiggles CD) An old Wiggles CD with Hot Potato, and a... (picks up Wishbone tape) A VHS tape of Wishbone and I'm not afraid to use them! (Shouting is heard) Hope: Okay you asked for it... COOOOOOLLLLDDDDDDDD SPAGHETTIIIIIIIIIIII!!!!!!!!!! (Hope enters her room to find no one there) Hope: There's nobody unless.... Dinosaur: Hello chosen one! Hope: (screams) Hope: Are you a toy?! Look like a toy.. But you talk! Where are the batteries on this thing? I must've picked this up by mistake! Mom will kill me if she finds another one of these What the heck am I saying? There's a talking dinosaur in my room. I gotta call the cops.... Dinosaur: Calm down! I wouldn't do that if I were you... Hope: Eh? But who are you?? Dinosaur: I'm Barney. Hope: Barney? Like... Stinson right? Barney: You know... The dinosaur... Hope: Oh (goes through her bag and pulls out Playing it Safe) Like this, right? Barney: (to viewer) Boy did I look good back then... Hope: What? Barney: Ahemem... Barney: Anyway I have a secret, I'm from another dimension! Hope: What are we talking about bro? Barney: The Lyrick Kingdom... Hope: The what? Barney: A long time ago, our kingdom ruled over peace and prosperity, until one day, the evil HiT Circus attacked. Our king had created a special group of people, the Barney Hunters, to search and collect all of the tapes and Barney items scattered on Earth. Only the person with the greatest amount of Barney love could become a Barney Hunter. Hope: Hang on are you telling me, that I have to collect more stuff... But as a... Barney: Barney Hunter! They're legendary warriors! Hope: You want me to be a legendary warrior?! Look at this a talking dinosaur, asking me to fight evil for a fictional kingdom! Ha! It's like Pretty Cure all over again right? Okay where's the camera? Barney: Fine! You don't believe me?! I'll just take you to your dad's company? Hope: But you don't even know where he works.... Barney: Shimbaree... Shimbarrah... Shimbaree... Hope: What are you doing? Barney: Shimbarrah!!! (BLAAAM!) Hope: I'm floating?! Barney: Lyrick Magic! Take her to the rooftops of the city! Camping Hut!! Hope: Whoa!! (Eyecatch A: Barney is upset because there are no more peanut butter hohos but Hope brings some out and he starts eating them) (Eyecatch B: Hope uses the Crystal Star Wand to become different things, a parachute, a blanket, a horn, a shepherd's crook and even a zipline which Hope uses to enter the school zipline contest.) (After the eyecatch, Hope lands on the roof of her dad's company) (Hope looks out from the rooftops) Hope: Wow we're so high up! And my knees are shaky too! Man: Ah, the fear of death and heights... Good choice if you want to be up here... Hope: Eh? Who are you... Man: I'm Cyrus, from the HiT Circus... I'll be taking the Crystal Heart now.... Hope: The what? Look man you have the wrong girl! Cyrus: Of course I don't! Ha!! (Hope dodges the bolts of energy and nearly falls to her death) (Hope grabs on to a ladder and flips herself back on) Hope: (grunts) I don't know what you want but you can't do this! Cyrus: Well then a persistent one eh? CampyCampy! Show her who's boss! (A monster appears) CampyCampy: CampyCampy! Hope: What are those things?! Barney: Those are special monsters, they're made from my old tapes! Classic Collection specifically! Hope: Classic WHAT?! Barney: There were gold bars in the logo! Cyrus: This girl is annoying. Hit her with all you got CampyCampy! (CampyCampy then creates forest fire lasers and Hope keeps running and screaming) Hope: No no no no no no no NO!! This isn't how I wanted to die!! I wanted to die with lots of money from Lyrick and and... To have love and to be an idol and to eat 100 peanut butter pies! (Hope comes to a dead end) Hope: The only way down is by jumping yet... What do I do?! Little purple guy... Barney: Hope! Now is the time to transform!! Hope: Transform?! Barney: Take this! (A heart locket appears before her as she catches it, it is a gold heart locket) Hope: What in the? What is this? Barney: This is the Crystal Heart, it'll allow you to transform in to your magic form, now, repeat after me and say these words, Barney Crystal Power Make Up. Hope: Barney.. Crystal Power, make up? Barney: You don't have much time! Say it and transform! Hope: Right! (In the background the Barney Home Video theme plays as the Crystal Heart is activated) Hope: Barney Crystal Power, make up!! (Hope places the Crystal Heart on her chest and spins around, she receives her gloves, her choker, shoes, and does a back arch to fully transform in to her clothes and headband. Hope spins around one more time before opening her eyes completing her transformation with a strong pose) (Shortly after the transformation background fades..) Hope: Huh? Wha? Huh? EEEEEHHHHHH?!?!!? Why do all of a sudden do I look like Little Bo Peep?! Come to think of it, I DO look like her and Sailor Moon!! Only my headdress is... A heart and rainbow colored beads... And what's this with my neck.... These shoes! They're yellow and pink and in my color... Monique is gonna flip out when she sees this! Cyrus: And who are you specifically? Hope: Who am I? Barney: (whispering) This is where you introduce yourself... Hope: Who am I? I'll tell you who I am! I'm a new kind of warrior! A kind of warrior that fights for love and for truth! I'm... Barney Hunter... Hope!! (Does a punish you pose) And now in the name of the big purple guy, I'll punish you! Hope: Hang on did I just say those things? What is this ventriloquism?! This night is getting crazier by the minute! Cyrus: Another pesky one of those warriors I thought I killed them all. Alright CampyCampy do your worst! CampyCampy: It's time for your schedule of doom! Hope: HUP! (Hope jumps... But...) Hope: I-I'm so high!! Literally up high in the sky! Barney: You know that doesn't last forever right? Hope: You're right. (Screams) Hope: Wait! (She prepares a kick) Hope: Barney... Kick!! (She lands safely) Cyrus: How powerful... Finish her CampyCampy!! CampyCampy: Yes master right away! Hope: Physical attacks won't work for long.... Barney: Use the Crystal Star Wand... Hope: The what? Barney: Just use it! Crystal Twilight Flash will stabilize it! Hope: But how do I even activate it?! Barney: Believe in the power of imagination and dreams! Hope, put your hand up and call out the magic spell; "Great powers of the Crystal Star Wand, I call upon your powers!" When that happens, shout "Ignite! Crystal Star Wand!" Hope: Don't know if I'll remember it all but... Alright (Hope breathes in and closes her eyes then opens them) (Putting her hand up) Hope: Great powers of the Crystal Star Wand!!!!! I call upon your powers! (The Crystal Heart shines then before her in the air, the wand appears) Hope: Ignite, Crystal Star Wand!! Hope: Whoa.. This is capable of all sorts of energy... Cyrus: Are you done squawking yet? Get her! Hope: Ha! Hope: Crystal Twilight... Flash!!! (The monster is stabilized by the light) Barney: Great job! You can heal it now! Hope: But how? Barney: Say "Return to the tape in which you came! Golden Healing" and the monster will be defeated... Hope: It's worth a try... (Hope twirls her wand and is flying on the yellow star as it lands on the ground.) Hope: Return from the tape in which you came! Golden Healing!!! (The monster CampyCampy is defeated and purified as a little rectangle shape is seen) Hope: A VHS? Cyrus: It isn't the last time you'll see me! (Cyrus disappears in to a circus tent) Hope: Camp WannaRunnaAround? Barney: I knew you could do it! You were great on the battlefield!! Hope: Well, I.. Umm... Hey how many of these will I need to find? Barney: Oh let's see not counting this one... Twenty six.... Hope: Twenty.. Six?! Wait! That's a lot! I can't save the world AND juggle school there's too much on my plate right now! I can't do all that!! Barney: (sighs) This is gonna take a while to get used to... (Fade out) (Ending theme) (Preview) Hope: Barney do you like birthday parties? Barney: I love them! Hope: Especially the part about cake! Barney: I love peanut butter especially if they're giant! Hope: Giant?! Next time on Barney Hunters!! Big Surprise! Protect the Birthday Party! Imagination is the key to your destiny. Category:Barney Hunters